fanonlodgefandomcom-20200213-history
Betrayed Lords
The Betrayed Lords was a loyalist chapter which turned to Chaos early in M41 Creation The Betrayed Lords chapter was created by order of the Inquisition, in a new way to combat Chaos in all its forms. They believed that they had found the way to recreate lost gene-seed of the Primarchs upon a world far from Terra. Upon testing it, they found that it was a false hope, the Space Marine created was far from the abilities of a Primarch. They instead attempted to test their combat abilities, and discovered that the Space Marine could go into a frenzy of battle that was matched only by World Eater Terminators. Upon further testing, they found that they possessed an instinctive level of accuracy that, without any training, was just as good as, or maybe even better than, a Veteran Seargent of another chapter. Realising the potential they had here, they created a Chapter as fast as they possibly could. The resulting chapter was nearly as powerfull as the Grey Knights. Too powerfull, too quickly, many declared in retrospect. They had not discovered all the faults in the gene seed. First Battle The first battle they fought in was not against Chaos, but rather Orks. Their Chapter Planet was being attacked by a Waaagh! of Orks. Rather than sit in their fortress and break them there, the Chapter Master, Jonas Celain, ordered an immediate counterattack. The Betrayed Lords immediately attacked back with such force, that the Betrayed Lords swept over the Orks in a similar fashion to what the Warboss was planning. Jonas cut down the Warboss with barely a glance back. The brutality and force of the counterattack was so great, that not a single Ork escaped alive, whether in the space battles, or upon the ground wars. Nevertheless, the style of fighting reminded the Inquisition of how the World Eaters fought. They resolved to keep a careful watch upon th Betrayed Lords to ensure they stayed true to the path. It was too little too late, though. Traitors One of the faults in the chapter's Gene Seed was an immediate and instinctive distrust of rules and those who made them. Jonas was the first Betrayed Lord to fall to Chaos, choosing Khorne as his patron merely so that he could be free of laws forever. He was constantly whispering heretical thoughts into the ears of the Betrayed Lords, and telling them of the power and freedom Khorne would bring them. Slowly, the entire chapter was corrupted and turned to Khorne as their patron. With dreams of Daemonhood and Freedom in their minds, whispers of Power and Glory upon their lips, and promises of Immortality made to them, they betrayed the Imperium in a fasion of true spectacularity. Jonas wanted to be remembered forever as the Chapter Master, a Despoiler of Worlds, to become a new Abbadon. So, to achieve this, they attacked the Chapter Planet of their once allies and the brother of Jonas; the Alpha Corsairs. They rolled over the planet in a foul tide of corruption, wherever they walked, plants withered and died at the magnitude of their evil, the foulness of their plans, and the despicability of their deeds. Within a day, the Alpha Corsairs had been chased off, what little humanity, as well as the desire to fight such foes again, stopped Jonas from slaying them all as they retreated. He had little time for his victory, however, as the Inquisitors, determined to get rid of the evil they created, called down Exterminatus upon the planets surface. They thought the Betrayed Lords to be destroyed, but instead, at the last minute, they were teleported into the warp. They now fought for Khorne, but with even more ferocity now; Khorne granted them gifts of power, and their Chapter Master, a gift that any Chaos Lord would desire; ascension to Daemonhood. The campaigns that followed were considered "nonsensical" by all who knew about them, after they were over, the Betrayed Lords had managed to capture a full five Warmonger Titans, three Imperator Titans, and seventeen Warlord Battle Titans. They modified such machines to be controlled by the Betrayed Lords. Also, they captured multiple Victory-class Battleships, which they modified to be able to drop Drop Pods. Such vessels swelled their already considerable power, and they begun to grow overconfident. They rapidly enslaved populations, killing them or making them a Betrayed Lord. They had no knowledge of the tecniques required to train them, and so the recruits were considerably weaker and less efficient than their masters. Over the course of time, Jonas encountered a Chaos Lord named Savark Von Andranas. For reasons known only to Jonas, he refused to duel him, instead offering an alliance. Notable Betrayed Lords Jonas Bloodskull Jaer the Bloodglutton The Betrayed Lord who presented control of the warband to Savark Von Andranas. Unusually eloquent and patient for a Khornate. Once the Captain of the 1st Company Combat Doctrine Combat doctrine for the Betrayed Lords was rather simplistic. They would gather their full strength and mount a charge towards the weakest part of an opponents line, while their captured Titans would provide support, slowing down forces that were trying to reoganise, however, they would try a different set of tactics, chosen by another Chaos Lord, were he to command them. Gene Seed The gene seed that was used by their Chapter, and later their Warband, had a noticable number of faults. Firstly, in battle, they were apt to go into a rage of fury and destruction. This would go so far, that they would shrug off mortal wounds, allowing hem to continue fighting even when a Chapter Master would have well and truly died. It did have a slight blessing, in which they could force both of their hearts to keep beating, even when they were impaled upon a sword. Few Betrayed Lords died from anything other than blood loss. Another fault was their inherited dislike of rules, anyone who created them, and a distrust of any who wasn't part of their Chapter. They were known to carry the heads of the storngest foes they slew, they would not condone destroying entire planets simply for the catching of a single soldier. It has been disputed that their Gene Seed was planted upon the planet as a trick to aquire a new set of reinforcements and a more powerful Warband than many had known. If so, it was a failed attempt, as over time a Betrayed Lord's mind would decay somewhat untill all they could ever think about was freedom, and would do anything for it. Quotes By About ' ' Feel free to add your own quotes Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Chaos Space Marines Category:Chaos Category:Khorne